Typically, in aircrafts, there is a need to provide an inert gas (e.g., nitrogen) for filling void spaces in fuel tanks, aircraft cargo bay and the like. For example, inert gas is provided to reduce flammability and also to maintain a required pressure in the fuel tanks. Conventional on-board nitrogen generation systems may generate nitrogen enriched air in the aircrafts using engine bleed air, cabin air and/or ram air. Further, the nitrogen enriched air is generated in gaseous form and may require significantly large storage containers to store the generated nitrogen enriched air based on demand of on-board systems in the aircrafts.